Researchers have examined aspects of human faces that affect perceptions of health, attractiveness, and age. Recently, several studies have focused on the contributions of skin color and texture to apparent facial health and attractiveness. The homogeneity and distribution of skin color across the face contributes to perceptions of health, age, and attractiveness of human faces. Ratings of facial attractiveness correlated with measures of skin color homogeneity, such that more homogeneous skin color distribution was more attractive. More homogeneous chromophore (melanin and hemoglobin) distribution across the skin also correlates positively with ratings of health, attractiveness, and youthfulness, while the facial color distribution of younger women is perceived as younger, healthier, and more attractive than that of older women.
The most visible signs of aging are sun damage, wrinkles and abnormal pigmentation; and virtually 100% of all adults show signs of pigment change associated with aging. Several studies show that abnormal pigmentation affects 75%-100% of adults 35 years or older. Further, increased contrast between the luminance of the facial features and the rest of the facial skin has been shown to enhance the attractiveness and femininity of female faces. Evidence suggests that skin color and texture themselves contribute to the attractiveness of faces independently of shape, and when color distribution across the whole face cannot be viewed.
Cosmetic products that improve skin tone, texture and luminosity are of great interest, and can provide a complement to skin care routines to combat pigmentation. A high consumer interest in lightening is shown by the continual release of new products with new technologies by nearly all major companies. In addition, growing and continuing negative sentiment toward the use of hydroquinone is prompting consumers and professionals to seek alternate viable solutions.